totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Z góry na samo dno...
Drużyny Totalnej Porażki Odcinek 7 Chris: W poprzednim odcinku... Nowa osobowość Mike'a zaczyna rozkręcać grę... Chef postanowił ćwiczyć swoją drużynę, która na zadaniu oczywiście nawaliła. Lindsay wybaczyła Katie, a LeShaniqua i Harold wdali się w rywalizację. Zadaniem było ćwiczenie refleksu, które zwyciężyły Łamagi, a raczej Chef, bo reszta drużyny odpadła po pierwszej rundzie. Przegrali Luzacy, a odpadł Harold i ujawnił się sojusz LeShaniquy przeciwko niemu... Zostało 34 uczestników! Kto odpadnie następny? Oglądajcie Drużyny Totalnej Porażki! Intro Kamera pokazuje Hotel, w którym mieszkają uczestnicy. Na początek wchodzi do luksusowego pokoju, gdzie Lindsay, Beth, Katie, Sadie oraz Dakota malują sobie paznokcie i rozmawiają. Justin siada obok nich, ale te nie cieszą się z tego powodu. LeShaniqua i Josh są masowani, a gdy okazuje się, że to Blaineley masuje Josha spada na nią cegła. Jennifer patrzy na nią zadowolona. LeShawna i Harold siedzą na sofie uśmiechając się do siebie. Następny pokój nie jest tak luksusowy jak poprzedni, ale jest dość duży i przytulny. Owen płacze nad zdjęciem Pana Kokosa, a w tym momencie zjawia się Izzy, która również go opłakuje. Ann Maria psika lakierem zbliżającego się do niej Ezekiela. Cody siedzi pomiędzy Gwen i Trentem, którzy są nim znudzeni i lekko podenerwowani, gdy nagle Sierra bierze go i ciągnie w inne miejsce, co ucieszyło Trenta i Gwen. Zoey i Mike całują się, gdy drużyny odciągają ich od siebie. Kolejny pokój jest zwyczajny i nie ma w nim nic specjalnego. Geoff i Lightning skaczą tam na sofie zaraz obok grającego w grę Sama. Sofa załamuje się, na co Sam nie zwraca uwagi. Staci mówi cały czas do B, a ten jedynie przewraca oczami. Na stołówce DJ gotuje, a Cameron rozdaje jedzenie. Tyler i Brady jedzą jego kanapki z radością, przez co rozzłoszczony Chef podaje im swoje, a oni mdleją. Heather i Duncan jedzą razem, lecz gdy Duncan chcę ją pocałować, ona odpycha go. Courtney podgląda ich zacierając ręce. W lochach Eva, Jo oraz Brick robią pompki, na co Bridgette i Dawn patrzą ze zdziwieniem. Kiedy nagle obok nich przebiega mysz, Bridgette ucieka, a Dawn ją głaszcze. Noah leży wycieńczony, a Scott podrzuca bombę przez małe okienko, a gdy ona wybucha sceneria zmienia się i wszyscy znajdują się na ringu. Alejandro wciska przycisk i wszyscy z niego spadają, a na nim pojawia się logo. Zwyczajny pokój 125px125px Była noc. Wszyscy spali, jednak ktoś nagle wstał... Mal: To kto będzie następny? Mal rozejrzał się, a potem spojrzał na Cody'ego Mal: Co można by mu zrobić? Dawn: Może zostawić go w spokoju? Za nim z cienia wyłoniła się Dawn Mal: Ehh... O hej Dawn! Co ja tu robię? Dawn: Wiem, że to nie ty Mike... Mal: No dobra, ale nieźle potrafię udawać! Dawn: Może... ale kim ty jesteś i po co to w ogóle robisz? Mal: Nie musisz wiedzieć kim jestem! A poza tym lubię dręczyć inne osoby, a jakby co, to za wszystko odpowie ten głupi Mike, a mnie tu w ogóle nie ma! Haha! Dawn: Nie ujdzie ci to na sucho! Jeszcze Mike ciebie pokona! Mal: A skąd wiesz, czy ja nim nie jestem? Dawn: Widzę twoją aurę, a ona jest zupełnie inna niż aura Mike'a... Mal: A myślisz, że ci uwierzę! Nikt nie wierzy w tą całą aurę, więc nawet nie masz się po co starać... Dawn: Jeszcze cię pokonamy! Mal: Z chęcią to zobaczę! Mal przemienił się w Mike'a Mike: Dawn, co się stało? Dawn: Nic, dowiesz się w swoim czasie... Mike: To dobrze, chyba... Dawn (pokój zwierzeń): 'Muszę za wszelką cenę pomóc Mike'owi, ale nie mam pojęcia jak... Lochy 125px ''LeShawna, Geoff, Owen i Zoey siedzą w kącie i rozmawiają '''LeShawna (pokój zwierzeń): '''Nie mogę w to uwierzyć! Wiedziałam, że LeShaniqua chce wyrzucić Harolda, ale po co ona stworzyła ten sojusz? Na pewno spiskuje jeszcze przeciw komuś... Tylko o kogo może jej chodzić? '''LeShawna: W głowie mi się to nadal nie mieści! Owen: Ale co? LeShawna: LeShaniqua! Po co ona stworzyła ten sojusz? Zoey: Nie mam pojęcia, ale jeśli następnym razem przegramy, to pewnie ona będzie chciała się mnie pozbyć! LeShawna: Ale mam nadzieję, że wy nie jesteście z nią w sojuszu? Geoff: No wiesz... Owen: ...tak trochę... LeShawna: Co?! Geoff: Ona nas podpuściła do tego! Owen: Dokładnie! Nie wiedziałem, że tak się to skończy! Geoff: Ale teraz już nie będziemy brac udziału w tym sojuszu! LeShawna: Akurat. LeShawna obrażona poszła Zadanie 125px125px125px125px125px Chris stoi przed drużynami Chris: Witajcie ponownie! Teraz wasze zadanie będzie polegało na skokach do wody! Każdy z pięciu jurorów może wam przyznać jeden punkt, jeśli mu się spodoba, a jeśli nie to nie przyznaje wam punktów! Aby było sprawiedliwie, z każdej drużyny weźmie udział w zadaniu sześć osób, a osoba z największą liczbą punktów wygrywa! Brick: A kto będzie tymi jurorami? Chris: No więc, oprócz mnie i moich pomocników, czyli DJ'a i Camerona, zostaje jeszcze dwójka, którą mieli oni znaleźć... DJ przychodzi ze swoją mamą Chris: Na serio? Nikogo lepszego nie mogłeś znaleźć, maminsynku? Mama DJ'a: Nie obrażaj mojego synka! Chris: No dobra, czas na ostatniego jurora i jest to... Cameron wychodzi z jakąś dziewczyną Chris: Kto to jest? Cameron: To jest... Dziewczyna: Nie pamiętasz mnie? Chris: Nie bardzo! A powinienem? Dziewczyna: Jestem, a raczej byłam jedną ze stażystek w PWTP! Chris: Ale ty powinnaś zatonąć, tak jak reszta! Dziewczyna: Gdyby moja mama nie była bogata, utonęłabym razem z pozostałymi! Ann Maria: Zaraz, kim ty jesteś? Dziewczyna: Nazywam się Jeanette! Moja mama uznała mnie za rozpuszczonego lenia, więc aby jej udowodnić, że się myli, zdobyłam pracę w PWTP u Chrisa. Nie pchałam się, jak niektórzy, do kamery, ale gdy Wawanakwa zaczęło się rozpadać, wzięłam swoją zapasową komórkę, czyli tą, której mi nie zabrali i zadzwoniłam do matki, która uratowała mi życie. Aktualnie uciekłam z domu, ale tylko po to, żeby zemścić się na Chrisie! LeShaniqua: Wow! Już cię lubię! Chris: Ochrona! Przyszło dwoje ochroniarzy i chciało zabrać Jeanette Jeanette: Spokojnie, aktualnie Cameron mnie poprosił, abym wystąpiła tutaj, więc na razie nie mam zamiaru robić ci żadnej krzywdy! Chris: Uff... Puśćcie ją. Ochroniarze puścili Jeanette, a ona wymierzyła palcem w Chrisa Jeanette: Ale uważaj, bo kiedy skończy się show, to cię zniszczę! Chris: Akurat! Usiądź sobie wygodnie, a drużyny niech się naradzą, kto nie weźmie udziału w zadaniu! Mal: Ja tym razem sobie odpuszczę, słaby jestem w tych sportach! Dawn spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, a on się uśmiechnął złośliwie Mal (pokój zwierzeń): '''Wszystko wciąż przebiega idealnie! '''Josh: Ja też rezygnuję, to zadanie ma zbyt wielkie ryzyko na popełnienie jakiejś wpadki... Beth: Ja mam lęk wysokości... Chris: Więc Beth, Josh, Mike i... Eva podnosi rękę Chris: ...i Eva nie biorą udziału w zadaniu! Wybierzcie osoby do pierwszej tury! Po kilku minutach LeShawna, Duncan, Courtney, Ann Maria i Bridgette podchodzą do Chrisa Chris: Chodźcie ze mną, pokażę wam gdzie będziecie skakać! Poszli za Chrisem Pierwsza Runda Uczestnicy stoją przed trampoliną kilka metrów nad ziemią Chris: Wiecie o co chodzi w tej grze! Wcześniej wybraliśmy kolejność i zaczynają Luzacy, następne są Modelki, Łamagi, Talenty, a na końcu Wojownicy. Więc zaczyna LeShawna! Chris poszedł do reszty jurorów Chris: Jeśli wam się podobał skok, wciskacie zielony przycisk, jeśli nie to czerwony! Zrozumiano? Mama DJ'a spojrzała na Jeanette, a ta wystawiła jej język Jeanette: O co chodzi, babciu? Mama DJ'a: Trochę szacunku dla starszych! Zaczęła okładać torbą Jeanette Jeanette: Uspokój się! Mama DJ'a: Jak śmiesz się tak do mnie zwracać! Matka cię nie wychowywała, czy co? Jeanette: Dokładnie! Mama DJ'a uspokoiła się Jeanette: Walnięta staruszka... Chris: No dobra, więc czas zacząć! LeShawna przymierzyła się do skoku, skacząc wykonała salto i wpadła do wody z wielkim pluskiem LeShawna: I jak było? Zaświeciły się trzy fotele Chris: Na serio? Aż trzy za głupie salto? Jeanette: Widziałam, że ty wcisnąłeś czerwony, więc wcisnęłam zielony! Chris: No cóż, LeShawna masz trzy punkty! Następna Courtney! Courtney w locie wykonała szpagat, zdobywając cztery punkty, następne były Bridgette i Ann Maria. Bridgette otrzymała cztery punkty, a Ann Maria trzy. Na końcu Duncan nic nie robiąc zdobył jeden punkt Mama DJ'a: Po co wcisnęłaś ten przycisk, przecież nie zasługiwał na ten głupi punkt! Jeanette: Może, ale za to irokeza ma fajnego! Mama DJ'a: Grr! Chris: Więc po pierwszej rundzie Modelki i Łamagi prowadzą, a Wojownicy zajmują ostatnie miejsce! Czy uda im się dogonić pozostałych? Wprowadźcie następnych! Stażyści poszli po następną piątkę Druga Runda Stażyści zamiast z piątką, przyszli z szóstką uczestników Chris: Co to ma znaczyć? Sadie: Bo ja nie skoczę bez Katie! Katie: A ja boję się sama skakać! Chris: No i co z tego, już kiedyś razem skakałyście, to się robi już nudne! Katie: Prosimy! Chris: Nie. Sadie podeszła do Chrisa Sadie: Słuchaj, jeśli nie pozwolisz mi skakać razem z nią, to powiem coś kilku osobom! Chris: Co? Sadie: Znam kogo trzeba i on może ciebie bardzo łatwo wyrzucić stąd! Chris przęłknął ślinę Chris: Okej, zgoda! Ale uwierz mi, działasz na niekorzyść swojej drużyny... Sadie: Phi! Katie: Jak ci się udało go przekonać? Sadie: Emm... Mam dar przekonywania! Sadie (pokój zwierzeń): 'Nie wiedziałam, że potrafię tak blefować! Ale to wszystko po to, by być bliżej Katie! ''Katie przytuliła Sadie '''Katie: Dzięki, jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką! Sadie: Oczywiście! Bo jestem lepsza niż Beth! Katie: Co? Sadie: Nic... Chris: Czas skakać! LeShaniqua, jesteś pierwsza! LeShaniqua podchodzi do skoczni LeShaniqua: Czas na najlepszy skok, jaki kiedykolwiek widzieliście! LeShaniqua wskoczyła do wody "na bombe" i z wielkim pluskiem wpadła do wody, oblewając jurorów. Zaświeciło się tylko krzesło Jeanette, która cały czas się śmiała z mokrego Chrisa Jeanette: Patrzcie na jego minę! Haha! Chris: Otrzymałaś tylko jeden punkt! Następny!!! DJ: Chyba raczej następne... Przychodzą Katie i Sadie Katie: Ja... ja chyba nie dam rady! Chris: Przypominam, że jeśli ktoś z uczestników nie skoczy, zostanie wyeliminowany! Oczywiście, oprócz tych, co nie biorą udziału w zadaniu. Katie: Wcale tego nie mówiłeś... Chris: W takim razie mówię to teraz! Sadie: Więc musimy skoczyć... Katie: Okej... Katie złapała Sadie za rękę i skoczyły kręcąc się Sadie: I jak nam poszło? Dziewczyny uzyskały cztery punkty Katie: Udało nam się! Sadie: Łii! Chris: Tak, ale każda z was otrzymuje za swój skok tylko dwa punkty! Mówiłem, że na tym stracicie! Sadie: Że co? Katie: Nie martw się! Ważne, że się nam udało! Sadie: Tak! Dziewczyny przytuliły się, a następni byli Brick, Dawn i Jo. Brick otrzymał trzy punkty, Dawn cztery, a Jo dwa Chris: I kończymy następną rundę! Zanim przejdziemy do następnej rundy, zrobimy sobie małą przerwę! U Uczestników Owen nerwowo zjadał dużego hamburgera, gdy przyszedł do niego Mike, a raczej Mal Mal: Ty jesteś następny? Owen: Tak! I wcale się nie denerwuje! Mal: Okej... Chcesz pewnie wypaść jak najlepiej... Owen: Najważniejsze, to chcę mieć to za sobą! Mal: A nie boisz się, że przez ciebie możecie przegrać? Owen: Nawet jeśli, to chyba nie jestem na zagrożonej pozycji... chyba. Mal: A pewnie tak, a jak odpadłeś w poprzednim sezonie, bo nie mogę sobie przypomnieć... Owen: Czyli w PWTP? Nie odpadłem przez głosowanie, tylko... Mal: Przez co? Owen zrobił się blady Owen: Zostałem zdyskwalifikowany, bo zacząłem się topić... Mal: Aaa! A nie boisz się, że to ci się znowu przydarzy? Owen zaczął się pocić Mal: Bo ja to bym miał wielką fobię po czymś takim... Na szczęście ty tak nie masz, co nie? Mal spojrzał na niego złowrogo Owen: Tak... to znaczy nie! Lepiej pójdę coś jeszcze zjeść... Mal (pokój zwierzeń): 'Kolejna ofiara jest już w garści! ''Owen pobiegł, a Mike uśmiechnął się złowrogo Trzecia Runda Stażyści wprowadzili Owena, Chefa, Cody'ego i Sierrę '''Chris: Jako, że Katie i Sadie skakały razem, to w tej rundzie nikt z drużyny Modelek nie będzie uczestniczył w zadaniu! Więc, Owen zaczynaj! Owen: No tak... Owen poszedł przed skocznię, a woda wydawała się być bardzo głęboka Owen: Emm... Muszę to zrobić? Chris: Tak, albo odpadniesz z gry! Owen: Że co? Chris: Taki mój wymysł! Mamy za mało zadań i za dużo uczestników w grze! Owen: Więc skoczę! Owen spojrzał w dół i się zatrzymał Owen: Albo nie! Chris: Ostateczna decyzja! Skaczesz albo odpadasz! Owen: Nie chcę znowu tonąć! Zbliżenie na Owena Owen: No dobra, mam nadzieję, że drużyna mi to wybaczy. Rezygnuję... Wszyscy: Co? Chris: Więc Owen wylatuje z gry! Masz czas, żeby się pożegnać z drużyną, a tymczasem Chef wykonuje swój skok! Chef: Do roboty! Chef podchodzi do skoczni, a pod nią widać czyiś cień Chef: To będzie bułka z masłem! Chef skacze robiąc salto i wpada do wody Chris: No dobra, to nie było jak na ciebie dobre, ale daję ci punkt! Oprócz Chrisa jeszcze DJ wcisnął przycisk Chris: Więc otrzymujesz tylko dwa punkty! Kiepsko! Cody, jesteś następny! Cody: No dobra, to tylko głupi skok! Sierra: Cody, uważaj na siebie! Cody podszedł do skoczni, a cień będący pod nią zniknął Cody: Dam radę! Cody wybija się, a skocznia zaczyna się rozpadać Sierra: Cody! Nie! Sierra wskoczyła zaraz za Codym i oboje znaleźli się w basenie, gdzie nie było już wody Cody: Auu! Cameron: Czy coś tu jest nie tak? Jeanette: To nie mój problem! Chris: No co? Runda zakończona, a Cody i Sierra nie otrzymują punktów! Cody: Dlaczego? Chris: Ponieważ nikomu się nie spodobał wasz skok! U Uczestników Owen podszedł do swojej drużyny, aby się pożegnać Owen: Wybacz mi, że głosowałem na Harolda... LeShawna: Okej, było minęło! Geoff: Żegnaj, kolo! Zoey: Będziemy tęsknić! Podeszli DJ niosący Pana Kokosa oraz Izzy DJ: Opiekuj się nim! Owen: Oczywiście... Izzy: Izzy będzie brakowało mojego grubaska! Owen przytulił piątkę i poszedł. Tymczasem Mal nie wiadomo skąd przychodzi i spotyka Dawn Mal: Znowu ty? Dawn: Gdzie ty byłeś? Mal: Nie musisz tego wiedzieć! Mal odszedł, a Dawn zaczęła się zastanawiać Dawn: Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobił czegoś, co może skrzywdzić innych... Dawn (pokój zwierzeń): 'Teraz przynajmniej mam plan, jak go unieszkodliwić! Jednak nie wiem, czy mi ktokolwiek w tym pomoże, więc muszę liczyć na los! Czwarta Runda ''Stażyści wchodzą z Blaineley, Geoff'em, Noah'em, Trentem i Justinem '''Chris: Geoff, zaczynaj! Geoff próbował skoczyć, jednak skocznia złamała się i Geoff wpadł do wody Geoff: Co to miało być? Chris: No co, przecież zawsze może się jakiś sprzęt popsuć... Nagle pod Blaineley zrobiła się dziura i ta wpadła do wody Blaineley: Myślałam, że tu nie ma wody... Jeanette: Bo jej tam nie powinno być! Chris: A z niej się nie śmiejesz, to też jest gwiazda! Jeanette: Po pierwsze, ty nie jesteś gwiazdą, a po drugie to ona tym bardziej nią nie jest! Nagle wchodzi Jennifer Jennifer: Spokojnie, ja cię w tym wyręczę! Jennifer weszła z aparatem i zrobiła jej zdjęcia Jennifer: No nie mogę! Cały makijaż jej spłynął! Wszyscy muszą to zobaczyć! Blaineley: Te zdjęcia nie mogą znaleźć się w internecie! Jennifer: Właśnie, że tak! Mokra Blaineley zaczęła gonić Jennifer Chris: No dobra, teraz następny! Noah: Juhu... Mam nadzieję, że mi się nic nie stanie... Noah nie zdążył skoczyć, ponieważ skocznia rozpadła się Chris: Emm... Mała przerwa? Obraz zanika Dogrywka Chris przychodzi do uczestników Chris: No więc, musimy zrobić niewielką zmianę planów, z powodów technicznych. LeShaniqua: To co teraz robimy? Chris: Najpierw, każda drużyna musi wybrać jednego reprezentanta... Trent: Nie miałem okazji się sprawdzić w wyzwaniu, więc pójdę! Brady: Ja też chcę się przydać w końcu drużynie! Do Trenta i Brady'ego podchodzą Lindsay, Izzy i Lightning Chris: No więc waszym zadaniem jest jak najdłuższe utrzymanie się na belce! Chef: A skąd wzieliście tą belkę? Cameron: Ona miała być chyba wykorzystana do następnego zadania... Chris: Ale nie będzie! A poza tym, to dzisiaj już odpadł Owen, więc możemy jedno zadanie sobie odpuścić! Cameron: Ehh... Chris: No więc, będziecie się kręcić na tych belkach! Kto już nie da rady spadnie do wody i pozbędzie swojej drużyny zatrzymania się w apartamencie! A osoba, która spadnie najszybciej skieruje swoją drużynę na eliminację! Uczestnicy stali na belkach Chris: Start! Belka zaczęła się kręcić, a uczestnicy starali się z niej nie spaść Lightning: To jest świetne! Shi-bam! Trent: Mogłem nie brać udziału w tym zadaniu... Nie daję rady! Lindsay: To się robi męczące... i nudne... Izzy: Izzy musi wygrać, dla Owena! Lindsay i Trent zaczęli coraz bardziej zwalniać Courtney: Nie poddawaj się! Pomyśl, że przed tobą stoi lakier, który wylała ci Katie, ale nie możesz go dosięgnąć! Katie: Hej! Lindsay gwałtownie przyspieszyła, a z belki spadł Trent Trent: Nie... Chris: I Talenty znajdą się na eliminacji! Jęk zawodu ze strony Talentów Chef: Brady, nie poddawaj się! Bądź mężczyzną! Bridgette: Zrób to dla Beth! Brady spojrzał na Beth, a ona nawet nie patrzyła na niego, tylko rozmawiała z Katie Brady: Ona chyba już mnie nie chce... Brady zwolnił i spadł, jednak w momencie upadania złapał Lightninga za nogę, przez co ten też spadł Lightning: Co ty narobiłeś? Sha-idiota! Chris: Na belce zostały Izzy i Lindsay! Lindsay wciąż biegła myśląc o błyszczyku, jednak powoli zaczęła słabnąć. Natomiast Izzy co pewnien czas wyskakiwała i robiła salto Blaineley: Nie mamy szans... Heather: Jeszcze tylko chwila... Lindsay już widocznie się poddawała, jednak podczas salta Izzy lądując nie trafiła jedną ręką na belkę i upadła Izzy: To było nieprzewidywalne... Nazwę to saltem Owena! Chris: I Modelki wygrywają! Modelki zaczęły piszczeć Chris: A Talenty, daję wam czas na zastanowienie się, kto zostanie w grze, a kto pożegna się z szansą na milion! Przed ceremonią 125px Uczestnicy siedzą w lochach Gwen: I znowu tutaj... Trent: Tym razem bez mojej gitary... Spojrzał w stronę Ann Marii Ann Maria: Co? Trent: Oprócz tego, że zniszczyłaś moją gitarę, to nic... Ann Maria: Nic takiego nie zrobiłam! Trent: Akurat. Gwen: Widzieliśmy twój lakier przy tej gitarze! Ann Maria: Więc może ktoś chce mnie w to wrobić! Na serio, mogliście pomyśleć, że ktoś kto ma zamiar zniszczyć czyjąś własność, nie zostawia swojej rzeczy, po to by wiedzieli, że on to zrobił! Trent: I tak ci nie uwierzymy! Ann Maria strzeliła focha i wyszła Ann Maria (pokój zwierzeń): 'Na serio, jak oni mogą mnie o to obwiniać! Trent musi teraz wylecieć i dopilnuję, żeby to się stało! ''Tymczasem Dawn i B siedzieli razem w jednym miejscu '''Dawn: Słuchaj, Mike jest teraz zły... B wydawał się, że jej nie rozumie Dawn: To znaczy, to nie jest Mike, tylko inna osobowość będąca w jego ciele... B nadal nie potrafił tego zrozumieć Dawn: Mniejsza z tym, musimy go wyrzucić zanim spowoduje więcej szkód! Mike: A kogo chcecie wyrzucić? Dawn: Mike! Co ty tu robisz? Mike: W sumie to nie pamiętam nic z zadania, więc możecie mi to przypomnieć? Dawn: Oczywiście, tylko że później, teraz nie mam czasu... Mike: Okej, tylko nie spiskujecie przciwko mnie? Dawn: Co? Nie... B kiwał głową z nerwów Dawn: Chcemy się pozbyć... Ann Marii... Wchodzisz w to? Mike: Okej! Mike zadowolony poszedł Dawn: Uff... A właśnie, lepiej go pilnuj, bo on tylko się zmienia w złego, gdy nikt na niego nie patrzy. B podniósł kciuk do góry Ceremonia 125px Uczestnicy siedzą przed Chrisem Chris: No więc mam już wasze głosy... Bezpiecznymi osobami są... Gwen, B, Cody oraz... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... Dawn! Reszta jest zagrożona... Rzuca chustki bezpiecznej czwórce Chris: A teraz, jako że Dawn otrzymała aż cztery punkty, to ona wybierze wyeliminowanego! Dawn podchodzi naprzeciwko Mike'a, Ann Marię i Trenta Dawn: No więc, wiem, że każdy z was uważa, że nie zasługuje na eliminację. Ale jest jedna rzecz, o której nie wiecie. Otóż Ann Maria nie zniszczyła gitary Trenta... Mówiąc to rzuciła jej chustkę Ann Maria: Mówiłam to od samego początku! Trent: To w takim razie kto to był? Dawn: Tą osobą jest Mike, ale nie do końca... Mike: Wcale tego nie zrobiłem! Dawn: Przykro mi, to dla twojego dobra... Dawn rzuca chustkę Trentowi Mike: Co? Chris: I z programem żegna się Mike! Owen już czeka na ciebie w Limuzynie Przegranych! Dawn podchodzi do Mike'a Dawn: Naprawdę nie chcę tego robić, ale... Szepcze mu coś do ust Mike: O nie! Chris: Czekajcie, jeszcze jedna osoba pojedzie dziś do domu... Stażyści ciągną Jeanette Jeanette: Jeszcze się zemszczę! Chris: Ale nie o nią mi chodziło! Cameron, jesteś zwolniony! Cameron: Że co? Chris: Jesteś najgorszym pomocnikiem! A nowym zostanie Jeanette! Jeanette: O nie! Chris: O tak! Cameron wyszedł razem z Mike'em Wyjściem Wstydu, a Jeanette została zabrana przez stażystów Chris: I zostało 32 uczestników! Czy wreszcie doczekamy się jakiejś większej eliminacji? I czy Jeanette będzie lepszym pomocnikiem niż Cameron? Oglądajcie następny odcinek Drużyn Totalnej Porażki! Ekran zanika Klip Specjalny Owen, Mike i Cameron siedzą w limuzynie Cameron: Tak! Nareszcie jestem wolny! Mike: A mnie znowu czeka grupa psychologów... Owen: Kogo? Mike: Psychologów... Cameron: Czy mamy się martwić? Mike: Nie, na razie nie... Cameron i Owen spojrzeli po sobie Koniec ;) Ankiety Jak podobał ci się odcinek? 5 <3 4 3 2 1 Której drużynie najbardziej kibicujesz? Modelki Łamagi Luzacy Wojownicy Talenty Jak ci się podobało cameo Jeanette? Jest świetna <3 Może być Niech wyjedzie i nie wraca... -,- Kategoria:Odcinki Drużyn Totalnej Porażki